disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Diaz
Rachel Diaz is a main character in the first two seasons of Stuck in the Middle. She is the oldest of seven kids in the Diaz family. She leaves in Season 3 after getting an opportunity to enroll in a college in Paris. Rachel is portrayed by Ronni Hawk. Personality Rachel is superficial and self-absorbed. She cares most about her personal image and social life and often feels embarrassed by her family. She is obsessed with stardom and celebrity life; and therefore Harley appeals to Rachel's senses by making referencing celebrities for analogy. Rachel is rebellious and gets grounded often for things like breaking curfews, throwing parties and lying. She likes to dress inappropriately against her parents' wishes and dated a rebellious bad boy, Cuff. She is irresponsible and has admitted multiple times that she hates being given responsibilities. Rachel is very sassy. She can also be very mean to other people including her parents. Despite all this, Rachel has a big heart and cares about her family deep down. She is always willing to stand up against anyone who messes with them. She also takes a mentoring role towards her younger siblings, especially Daphne. Biography Rachel is the first-born daughter of Suzy and Tom Diaz. She is the oldest sibling of seven kids: Georgie, Ethan, Harley, Lewie, Beast and Daphne. She attends Marshport High School where her younger, high school siblings also go. She is popular at school and is also the head cheerleader. Outside school, Rachel likes to spend most of her time with her friends or boyfriend but she often gets stuck babysitting Daphne or getting dragged into whatever crazy shenanigans her family is up to. Around her 15th birthday, Rachel sets up a big Quinceanera party that takes 9 months to plan. After turning 16, Rachel doesn't want to get a driver's license so that she can avoid responsibilities. But after Harley's push, she eventually goes for a driving test in Stuck without a Ride and fails. She gets it later and is able to drive around by Stuck with a New Friend when she gets a traffic ticket. Rachel wins Ms. Marshport title in Stuck in the Harley Car after convincing Daphne to step down because this is Rachel's last chance to compete before going to college. In Stuck at Christmas - The Movie, Rachel chooses not to spend Christmas time with her family and instead goes to Paris with her friends. While in Paris, she gets a big opportunity to join a college in France. This means she has to leave her family for college earlier than they anticipated. After returning from Paris, she starts acting weird in her effort to make a decision. In Stuck with Rachel's Secret, Rachel's siblings become suspicious that she is hiding something. After confrontation, Rachel reveals about her offer to go to a college in Paris. She has to start right away because her favorite fashion designer, Christian LaMond would be teaching an internship this semester. Her siblings are disappointed that she's going to leave them but are proud of her at the same time and don't want to stand in her way. The parents refuse to let her go because she's not responsible; however, Harley and Georgie rally the other kids to help complete Rachel's tasks and prove that she is responsible to her parents. Rachel is escorted to the airport by her family in a bitter-sweet moment. She leaves a hole in the Diaz family that no one else can fill. In "Stuck Wrestling Feelings," Rachel makes dresses in her design class and sends them to Suzy and Georgie two days before her birthday. To give Rachel a last minute birthday gift, Georgie and Suzy work together to be featured in a TV segment promoting Rachel's dress. Unfortunately, they get smoothied in a hilarious accident and the dress are ruined. Luckily, Rachel gets a video of the incident and posts it online. It goes viral, which in turn helps promote Rachel's designs. In "Stuck in Harley's Quinceañera", Rachel convinces her internship boss to design a dress for Harley's quinceañera. She sends the dress but tells her family that she can't get permission to come home. However, she manages to convince her boss to let her come for Harley's quinceañera as a surprise for Harley. She arrives home and finds the quinceañera falling apart. She takes control and assigns everyone tasks to quickly get things back on track. In less than an hour, Rachel manages to fix everything, leading to an amazing quinceañera for Harley. Physical Appearance * Rachel has dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. * She is very tall for her age but she wears high heels which makes her seem even taller. * She loves makeup and wears it most of the time. * She is the most fashionable Diaz and makes her best effort to rock out with the latest coolest outfits. Trivia * According to Stuck Wrestling Feelings, Rachel birthday is March 14. ** The episode takes place on March 14 (2 months after Stuck in Camp Chaos (Jan 14)) and the calendar shows a Wednesday birthday which also aligns with March 14, 2018. *She is the head cheerleader. *She is closest with Georgie, meaning she is probably her BFTF. *She texts way too much. *She thinks that she's the hottest one in the family. *She dated Cuff, who her dad doesn't like. *She likes the Kardashians - she mostly aligns herself with Kim Kardashian *She is not always very kind to people. *She couldn't care less about listening to Harley. *Rachel is the oldest. *Rachel once let Daphne run with very sharp scissors. And then Rachel fused the microwave by putting a metal container inside to heat up. *Rachel only cares about her looks. *Rachel only could do well on her SATs without her phone and the attention of boys. *Rachel is very self-centered. *Rachel is very popular. *She does not talk to Harley at school because she is a freshman. * In the third season, Rachel left home to become an intern for her idol of a French fashion company in France. * In real life, Rachel left the show because Ronni Hawk had a role on a new Netflix Show, On My Block. * She is similar to Lori and Leni Loud from The Loud House. * She is the oldest of the family. * She loves fashion. * She looks pretty. * She loves talking on her phone. Gallery Category:Stuck in the Middle characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females